the frozen past
by cosbythepup
Summary: After a long hard day with exams, Amy who is a frozen fan, goes and trains Dawn with her friend Terry and her dog Toby when, Dawn accidentally uses her powers to send them back to the past a year after the eternal winter
1. Chapter 1

**i decided to change the story cause i didn't like it duh. here it goes...**

**1.****(Amys POV)**

Amy sighed as she sunk down in her bean bag,a long day of exams and she deserved rest. She looked up when she felt a wet nose touch her hand and a exited panting of her dog Toby, a 8 year old golden border collie.

"hey Amy how was your test ? Can we please go on a walk, please."Toby asked her

Yes her dog could talk all right, she found him in a dump and was surprised that he could talk, but she was used to weird things, after all she had powers."Maybe later Toby I'm tired."She mumbled

"AWWW come on, I've been stuck here all day please." Toby pleaded.

"Ill tel you that i promise ill take you with me to the cafe when we go meet Terry OK." AMY told him

"OK, oh boy a walk and Terry, oh boy" He barked with joy ,feriously wagging his tail.

********************************************(means line break)

"HI Toby, how are you? yes you're a good dog" Terry cooed as she saw Toby and Amy approaching her.

"SO Terry um what did you wand me to come about?" Amy asked

"Well we have to Train Dawn."Terry replied

"Terry,hey did you drag me all the way here when you could have called." Amy asked

"i kinda lost my phone."Terry said "Sorry."

"Whatever bookworm,now where are we gonna do it?" Amy asked

" In the woods, lets go were gonna be late."Terry said

"Seriously the woods? that where we are gonna train what a great place."Amy rolled her eyes,Amy knew Terry was smart but she was so dumb sometimes.

"whatever mother natural, race you."Terry challenged as she ran of with Amy and Toby racing behind her.

A shiver ran up my spine as i heard a deep growl behind my back.

"Amy watch out!" Dawn said as she used her or tried to use force field, when suddenly a bright flash and Amy blanked out. She groaned when she felt a frantic tongue on her face. "Cut it out Toby." She mumbled

"Wake up you gotta." Toby barked  
"Fine i'm up and your breath stinks Toby." Amy said wiping her face with her shirt. Amy Looked around the forest but it wasn't the forest they were training in at all. _where was she?_


	2. Chapter 2

**ME: Disclaimer time cause i forgot to do so in the summery**

**Olaf: Do i have to**

**ME:yes snowman**

**Olaf: But i don't want too ,**

**ME: (Grinning myseviously)Well Olaf do you want to be a puddle**

**Olaf: Fine Cosbythepup does not own Frozen, Disney does**

**Me: Thank you**

the forest was different and it was summer not spring. Sighing, she looked around to see some clues to where terry and Dawn was. The forest was strangly quiet and the only sound was coming from Amy's rumbling stomach.

"Hey Amy I smell people." Toby panted excitedly at her.

"Good Job Toby." Amy praised. "Where is it boy, Find" she commanded

Toby sniffed here and there and his ear pricked up and he barked in excitement. Wagging his tail he ran in hot pursuit while Amy tried to catch up to him.

"Toby first warn me."Amy scolded as a bridge came into view. As She stepped inside the town ,People started staring strangely at Toby then at Amy. When she looked around , the cloths were different. The cloths looked like you would wear them at 1800, and they had a strange accent and the town looked like the olden days. As she walked some more she realized there were no roads at all. It finally dawned to her that Dawn took them to the past,frowning she remembered the last time there was a power mistake where she was a tree for a week. the rumbling of Amy's stomach broke her thoughts and for the first time she realized how hungry she was. After all she had been sitting in class all day doing exams, and she had been training with Dawn and Terry for an hour. "Excuse me madam but can you tell me where this place is?" Amy asked the nearest person

"Arendelle,Europe."The Lady said but she didn't look at me in the face instead she was looking at Toby weirdly as if he had a second head.I understood why they thought he was weird after all he had different colored eyes one blue and one brown and he had one prick ear and one rose ear. After a few stares they started ignoring me again and Amy sighed with relief and walked to an empty crate to sit down. "were not even in america Toby and I'm hungry what are we gonna do." Amy told Toby. Toby nuzzled her hand and barked in concern, who was wise enough not to speak human. Amy suddenly remembered a girl and her dog preforming on the street trying to get some money in New York, then an idea came across her mind and she gathered Toby's front paws on he lap. "Toby lets dance" Amy told him.

(Terrys PoV)

"Ugh hourglass where did you take us." Terry asked as Dawn got up.

"I do not know bookworm, how am i suppose to know."Dawn snapped at her

"Ummm Maybe is because you caused this." Terry argued

"Whatever lets go try to find the nearest town."Dawn Said

"Wait lets find Amy first." Terry called to Dawn who was climbing down the slope

" Dictionary can you know use your powers to you know talk into her mind and then find her." Dawn asked

"Its not that easy Hourglass,But ill try." Terry snapped. Sighing she closed her eyes letting her mind go blank and she reached far trying to find Amys mind. She saw trees and trees and a bridge? She reached deeper into the town and Amy became more focused and clear. "Amy, Where are you." Terry spoke to her with urgency,trying to get her attention

Amy looked confused at first then spoke"Terry you scared me, you know how bad my sense of direction is ill send Toby, Im sure he will be able to pick up your scent."

"OK send him right away." she replied before slumping down beside a tree.

(Annas pov0

There was a sharp whistle sound coming from a clearing in the town and a voice said." Ladies and gentlemen let me present you Toby a dancing dog." Anna ran to the voice seeing a girl with strange clothing and a strange looking dog. " You ready boy,huh" the girl spoke with affection to the dog. The dog bowed and froze and when the girl did her whistle he started weaving along the girls legs. Then to her amazement he did a black flip and many tricks that was impossible to teach to an animal. people clapped and put money in a hat that was on the ground, after a few minutes of this She stopped imminently and the dog did too looking at her with concern. "That's it folks,Shows over."She announced then leaned over and whispered to the dog , who looked at the girl for a second and dashed off. "Hi Who are you" Anna asked approaching her


	3. Chapter 3

(Amys Pov)

"Who are you" a ginger haired girl asked Amy. Amy looked up and the girl looked familiar like she saw her somewhere , and gave her a questioning glance. "ummm hello what is your name again."The girl asked again

"oh sorry Amy."I greeted showing my hand

"I Am Princess Anna of arendelle."The girl or Anna said

_ Princess? Oh wait how could this be could this be Anna and Elsa from that frozen movie i saw ten times_, Amy thought. Amy must have looked spacey because Anna was snapping her fingers at her and saying 'are you there hello?"_**  
**_

Amy shook her head then bowed. "Sorry got a bit spacey there, sorry princess Anna" She apologized

"No need, just call me Anna." Anna replied smiling.

"Umm is your sister Elsa well queen Elsa " Amy Asked

"yep that's right its my sister" Anna answered

"Oh wow i would love to meet her" Amy replied

"I haven't seen you around here and where did your dog run off to?"Anna asked

"Ill tell you everything when my friends get here." Amy replied while Anna gave her a curious glance

(Tobys pov)

Toby raced across the bridge and into the forest, he ran as fast as he could to the place where he and Amy landed, panting he decided to search from there and he sniffed the air in great gusts trying to pick up the scent of Terry or Dawn. He growled in frustration when all he could smell was mice ,rabbits, voles, and trees. Something dashed passed him in the corner of his eye and he recognized the smell and chatter of an squirrel. "Squirrel!" Toby thought out loud. "Toby concentrate its just a stupid squirrel, an injured stupid squirrel." Toby barked in longing. The squirrel chattered up an pine tree as if it was taunting him and Toby gave the stupid squirrel a few warning barks. Toby sniffed again and a faint trace of Dawn's scent hit his nose, panting in excitement he sniffed all over pushing away the scent of the forest and bringing in Dawns and ran towards the scent. The scents grew stronger and he could smell Terry's now"Terry Dawn you there." He called out hopefully.

"Toby here boy." Terry shouted back

"Oh good come on we gotta go." Toby replied and dashed off back to the town.

(Amys pov)

Amy saw her friends and Toby running down the street towards her, and she called out "oh Toby, Hourglass, and bookworm your finally here."

"Will you call me by my name please."Dawn pleaded after she catched her breath

"That is your name hourglass."Amy replied smirking

"Whatever pine face."Dawn teased

"Hourglass." Amy replied

"mother nature"

"birdbrain"

"transformer"

"OK that's enough" Terry said .

"Hello umm I'm still Here." Anna spoke up

"Are you done now good, anyway who are you" Terry added

"Oh yeah sorry got a bit distracted there this is princess Anna of arendelle."Amy introduced the princess

"wait err but we noArrGH" Dawn started before Amy stepped on her foot by "accident".

"anyway this is Terry and Dawn." Amy continued.

"OK now tell me what your going to say." Anna asked

"ohh umm we don't have a home now and any money so we or I tried to get money for some food." Amy Explained while giving a warning and pleading look that said _ill explain later and follow my lead_.

"Why is that?" Anna asked

"Well our parents all died that's why." Amy replied. Amy hoped that Anna bought the story, which as being as gullible as she was nodded in sympathy.

"Why don't you come stay at our castle there's plenty of room and food." Anna invited

""Oh would you, that's great thanks Anna" Amy said

**Sorry to interrupt readers but i decided to do first person on all my pov except Toby so bye y'all **

( Dawns Pov in first person)

" This is the ball room blahh blah" Anna started showing the strangers around the castle. B_ut England doesn't have monarch anymore. oh great what did i do its worse then Amy turning into a pine tree for a week,_I thought to myself .I looked around at my friends , Terry was the only one listening, while I was distracted and Amy well she wasn't paying any attention at all but then again she had adhd so i guess she was bored.

"Well lets go meet Queen Elsa" Anna said which broke from my thoughts"So sis queen Elsa this.."

"Anna who did you bring you bring everything geez Anna." Elsa interrupted her

"Hello your majesty." my friends and I sang while including Toby who followed our example bowed to her.

"Oh hello who are you?"Elsa asked eyeing us curiously.

"This it Amy,Terry, Dawn,And Toby." Anna introduced us to the queen

"Wow oh wow I cant believe I'm meeting you." Amy squealed with excitement. Toby barked joyously while he wagged ferociously stirred up by Amy's mood. "Toby calm down sit."Amy commanded Toby .

"So umm what a strange creature you are hello." Elsa cooed . Toby slammed into her and licked her face and panting heavily.

"Toby bad boy,Bad bad boy." Amy scolded him. Toby stopped wagging immediately and his ears and tail drooped."Sorry about that." Amy apologized to her."He just got a bit too excited"

" Its all right anyway Anna explain please." Elsa asked her sister. Anna quickly explained and Elsa nodded." Fine they could stay here, because you invited them without my permission what about you know what." Elsa said

"Don't worry we know about your powers we find it interesting in fact." Amy announced while giving them another warning glance to not say anything. Elsa sighed with relief and commanded a servant "Go lead them into their room"

"So umm pine face care to explain." Terry asked as soon as everybody but us was out of hearing distance

"Well I found out that birdbrain here took us to the past in England possibly around the 1800" Amy explained

"Wow birdbrain how could you." Terry complained

"Hey its not my fault and Amy how did you find out your not that smart you know." Dawn asked

"Hey! anyway i looked around my surroundings and asked someone OK" Amy answered

"News flash Amy figured something out."Terry teased

'Hey! anyway the weird thing about it is that its exactly from the movie Frozen!" Amy explained and immediately stopped talking as we heard a rattle of the door opening


	4. Chapter 4

(Amys Pov)

"Who are you" a ginger haired girl asked Amy. Amy looked up and the girl looked familiar like she saw her somewhere , and gave her a questioning glance. "ummm hello what is your name again."The girl asked again

"oh sorry Amy."I greeted showing my hand

"I Am Princess Anna of arendelle."The girl or Anna said

_ Princess? Oh wait how could this be could this be Anna and Elsa from that frozen movie i saw ten times_, Amy thought. Amy must have looked spacey because Anna was snapping her fingers at her and saying 'are you there hello?"_**  
**_

Amy shook her head then bowed. "Sorry got a bit spacey there, sorry princess Anna" She apologized

"No need, just call me Anna." Anna replied smiling.

"Umm is your sister Elsa well queen Elsa " Amy Asked

"yep that's right its my sister" Anna answered

"Oh wow i would love to meet her" Amy replied

"I haven't seen you around here and where did your dog run off to?"Anna asked

"Ill tell you everything when my friends get here." Amy replied while Anna gave her a curious glance

(Tobys pov)

Toby raced across the bridge and into the forest, he ran as fast as he could to the place where he and Amy landed, panting he decided to search from there and he sniffed the air in great gusts trying to pick up the scent of Terry or Dawn. He growled in frustration when all he could smell was mice ,rabbits, voles, and trees. Something dashed passed him in the corner of his eye and he recognized the smell and chatter of an squirrel. "Squirrel!" Toby thought out loud. "Toby concentrate its just a stupid squirrel, an injured stupid squirrel." Toby barked in longing. The squirrel chattered up an pine tree as if it was taunting him and Toby gave the stupid squirrel a few warning barks. Toby sniffed again and a faint trace of Dawn's scent hit his nose, panting in excitement he sniffed all over pushing away the scent of the forest and bringing in Dawns and ran towards the scent. The scents grew stronger and he could smell Terry's now"Terry Dawn you there." He called out hopefully.

"Toby here boy." Terry shouted back

"Oh good come on we gotta go." Toby replied and dashed off back to the town.

(Amys pov)

Amy saw her friends and Toby running down the street towards her, and she called out "oh Toby, Hourglass, and bookworm your finally here."

"Will you call me by my name please."Dawn pleaded after she catched her breath

"That is your name hourglass."Amy replied smirking

"Whatever pine face."Dawn teased

"Hourglass." Amy replied

"mother nature"

"birdbrain"

"transformer"

"OK that's enough" Terry said .

"Hello umm I'm still Here." Anna spoke up

"Are you done now good, anyway who are you" Terry added

"Oh yeah sorry got a bit distracted there this is princess Anna of arendelle."Amy introduced the princess

"wait err but we noArrGH" Dawn started before Amy stepped on her foot by "accident".

"anyway this is Terry and Dawn." Amy continued.

"OK now tell me what your going to say." Anna asked

"ohh umm we don't have a home now and any money so we or I tried to get money for some food." Amy Explained while giving a warning and pleading look that said _ill explain later and follow my lead_.

"Why is that?" Anna asked

"Well our parents all died that's why." Amy replied. Amy hoped that Anna bought the story, which as being as gullible as she was nodded in sympathy.

"Why don't you come stay at our castle there's plenty of room and food." Anna invited

""Oh would you, that's great thanks Anna" Amy said

**Sorry to interrupt readers but i decided to do first person on all my pov except Toby so bye y'all **

( Dawns Pov in first person)

" This is the ball room blahh blah" Anna started showing the strangers around the castle. B_ut England doesn't have monarch anymore. oh great what did i do its worse then Amy turning into a pine tree for a week,_I thought to myself .I looked around at my friends , Terry was the only one listening, while I was distracted and Amy well she wasn't paying any attention at all but then again she had adhd so i guess she was bored.

"Well lets go meet Queen Elsa" Anna said which broke from my thoughts"So sis queen Elsa this.."

"Anna who did you bring you bring everything geez Anna." Elsa interrupted her

"Hello your majesty." my friends and I sang while including Toby who followed our example bowed to her.

"Oh hello who are you?"Elsa asked eyeing us curiously.

"This it Amy,Terry, Dawn,And Toby." Anna introduced us to the queen

"Wow oh wow I cant believe I'm meeting you." Amy squealed with excitement. Toby barked joyously while he wagged ferociously stirred up by Amy's mood. "Toby calm down sit."Amy commanded Toby .

"So umm what a strange creature you are hello." Elsa cooed . Toby slammed into her and licked her face and panting heavily.

"Toby bad boy,Bad bad boy." Amy scolded him. Toby stopped wagging immediately and his ears and tail drooped."Sorry about that." Amy apologized to her."He just got a bit too excited"

" Its all right anyway Anna explain please." Elsa asked her sister. Anna quickly explained and Elsa nodded." Fine they could stay here, because you invited them without my permission what about you know what." Elsa said

"Don't worry we know about your powers we find it interesting in fact." Amy announced while giving them another warning glance to not say anything. Elsa sighed with relief and commanded a servant "Go lead them into their room"

"So umm pine face care to explain." Terry asked as soon as everybody but us was out of hearing distance

"Well I found out that birdbrain here took us to the past in England possibly around the 1800" Amy explained

"Wow birdbrain how could you." Terry complained

"Hey its not my fault and Amy how did you find out your not that smart you know." Dawn asked

"Hey! anyway i looked around my surroundings and asked someone OK" Amy answered

"News flash Amy figured something out."Terry teased

'Hey! anyway the weird thing about it is that its exactly from the movie Frozen!" Amy explained and immediately stopped talking as we heard a rattle of the door opening


End file.
